Mirrored for Life
by Melodyangel629
Summary: My first fanfic. It's about a female angel who needs help to find her mirrored twin, so who better than help then Lady Palutena!
1. Chapter 1: Strike Me Down

This is my first ever fanfic, and I'm new to all this, so, this is it

** DISCLAIMER: KID ICARUS UPRISING DOESNT BELONG TO ME. ONLY THE PLOT, MELODY, TUNE/LESS, THE PUPPIES, AND MAYBE ZEUS WILL BE IN THE STORY BUT HE AINT MINE.**

* * *

(Melody's P.O.V.)

_'Lullaby, and goodnight, sleep Reapers of Insight, hush Twinbellows sleep, nothing outta you, not a peep...' I remember my sisters soft voice cutting the dark silence of the room. She sat next to me and I had rested my head on her shoulder. After a hard day of work, we finally got some rest. She knew I couldn't sleep but wanted to badly,so, her being Tune, she told me the little let me drift of._

I wake up, regretfully, leaving the delicious dark behind and survey my surroundings. Yep, its the same wood. I stare at into the trees and got up. I stretched and decided to venture deeper into the woods. I feel a pair of eyes staring intensely at me. I look around not only looking but listening too, for breathing or anything. Content with the fact is was my imagination, which has been playing up, I carry on with my path.

Sheesh... It started to rain. I hear thunder. Yes, I wasn't brought up well, but I was educated. And I knew that it wasn't safe to be under a tree during a thunderstorm. But I'm kinda in the middle of a wood, so... I'll think happy thoughts. Rainbows! Flowers! Tune! All are not present but still make me happy! But kinda sad, too. Maybe thinking of Tune wasn't the best thing to do. The thing is, I haven't seen her since the incident, plus the fact no one. Only company was the dark and trust me it came a lot. I hear the thunder again. It frightens me. What if I get struck!? Yes, my name is Melody, and I'm afraid of thunderstorms.

(Viridi's P.O.V.)

I cant believe this! The humans are hunting down the beavers for they're silky fur! Grrr... It makes me sick. What about the river's dam? It wasn't completed but the was less water then yesterday in the meadows. And Palutena isn't doing much to help resolve my anger, only increasing it! Thats it! I must take matters into my own hands. 'Phosphera! We're going on a little field trip...'

(Melody's P.O.V.)

I see lightening. My head becomes lighter. I can't take the sudden flashes and rolls of thunder. I clutch my head and screamed. I know it wouldn't help but it hurt so badly. I see a flash and... I was struck.

(Nobody's P.O.V.)

A small furry creature scurried up to the unconscious girl. It was a beaver. Behind her was a wolf, an owl and a bear. They circled around the unfortunate girl. It was the break of dawn and light burst through the gaps of the branches. One of the lights hit the girl and her wings sparkled like snow...

* * *

This was really short but I got tired of rewriting. I'll try to lengthen my writing. Also if ya didn't know, Melody isn't me, I named her that before me, I guess the name grew on me. And yes. Melody is a female angel. A Myth of a Myth.


	2. Chapter 2: The Anger Within

Hi! Its me again! Before I start, I wanna make one thing clear. The character Melody is not me, she was originally called Destiny but my friend said that name didn't suit her much. And she came up with Melodie but it didn't look right so i changed it to Melody. But then the name grew on me so I use it for many things like my email and deviantart. So now that is cleared up, here you go,

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME BUT MELODY, THE ANIMALS AND TUNE/LESS.**

* * *

(Nobody"s P.O.V.)

The wolf approached her. Sniffing her, it looked away sullenly. It looked like a two-legged creature but had a different smell and white feathery wings like the owl only purer. The beaver then gingerly approached as its tail was injured. Slowly the tawny owl went towards her. It unfolded its wing and examined its and the girls wing. Satisfied both weren't the same the owl then folded it's wing. Melody then wakes up.

(Melody's P.O.V.)

'Uhh... Dizzy..." I mumble as I open my eyes. I smell something burnt. My clothes, they're singed. Great. Then I notice the animals. A beaver, an owl and a... wolf? Oh no! I scramble backwards, back against a tree. This won't come out well, will it? The wolf comes nearer and I clench my eyes shut. I whimper as something touches me, but I feel no pain. I open one eye and see it nuzzling my wing. So, I decide to stroke it. My hand almost got to it when there was an animal screaming and galloping. A couple of men chased after the frightened stallion. Knives in there buckles and thick hides to protect themselves, hunters! The wolf backed away, ears flat on its head. The owl jumped and landed near the beaver. The hunters left when the stallion was brought under control. I was bubbling with anger. Beings as beautiful as that stallion had no right to be hunted down! I leave the animals and run deeper into the woods to see the hunters. I'm angry. Real angry.

I had no plan, but then again brute force should work. I usually leave the planning to Tune, she's way cleverer than me. But I can stand on my own two feet. I can defend myself and that stallion. Wait, what? I'm getting worked up over a _horse_? True, I felt as if I had to do something about the hunting, but theres something to that horse... I dunno.

(Lady Palutena's P.O.V.)

"Pit! I'm in need of you...'

'Yes, Lady Palutena?'

'I'm afraid that Viridi has gone to the human world with Phosphera,'

'And?'

'She wishes to stop hunters herself since she is willing to. But this shan't and well. Knowing her and humans do not mix,'

'Of course, Lady Palutena,'

'Oh, and take Pittoo,'

'Right!'

I activate the power of flight for him. Viridi, don't do anything you'll regret.

* * *

Yay, its done! Short, regretfully, but done. I don't get it. It was easy to write on paper...


	3. Chapter 3: New People

**DISCLAIMER: KIU DOESN'T BELONG TO ME AND MELODY BELONGS TO ME. ** Enjoy!

* * *

(Phosphera's P.O.V.)

Great! The perfect way for action.

'Viridi, lets get the humans,' I try to contain my excitement, it's just been ages since I had a proper battle, especially since the Underworld fiasco.

'Calm down, Phos. We're only gonna free the animals they captured, then freak them out a bit,'

Talk about bummer...

(Pit's P.O.V.)

I ate some floor ice-cream, then found Pittoo and now we're on our way to see what Viridi is up to. She can be a bit of a problem when it comes to her and nature. But, fortunately, we told her that without humans, the state of the world would be unbalanced.

'Viridi and Phosphera are up ahead!' says Lady Palutena.

'Right!' I say, landing. We each have two minutes of flight left so we'll be fine.

(Melody's P.O.V.)

I caught up with the hunters but kept my distance. I had tangled myself up in ivy and skidded on moss. But I wouldn't give up. Stubborn, right? My sister always thought so.

Right, I'll follow them until they camp or something then let the animals go. Which might be quite a while since the sun is rather high up. Speaking of high, up there in that cloudless sky is a lightening bolt flashing across. But no thunder. Good thing, too. Thunder's scary. The lightening had disappeared, leaving the sky blue. But then I see, I see a comet of a sort. No, wait! Two comets, a white one and a black one. After a while, the sky became clear again, and I was on my way with the hunters. But after an hour or so, someone beat me to it. A young girl, probably 12 years old but much younger since she's rather short, was creeping towards the cages with beavers kept inside. Her hair is a light blond in a long, extremely long, ponytail tied with vines. She is wearing a shin-length dress coloured in purples, reds and dark pink, and decorated with _vines and plants? _And to add to her outfit is a large, wooden staff and what seems to complete her is her cool green sandals.

Behind her, keeping watch, was a teen with a bolder blond and orange-y ends hair which was rathe short, only coming up to he shoulders. Next thing, which is highly noticeable, is her blue scarf. It levitates and glittering with, _electricity? _Her outfit is a blue and white top and bottoms, with purple and black wraps around her arms and legs. There's also a green vine, sneaking around her body from her arm to her thigh, as if signifying that she's with the other girl.

But I don't see the stallion! Where is it... 'Humph?!' Let go of me, NOW!


	4. Chapter 4: Here To Help

I'm back and alive! I now present to you... CHAPTER 4!

**DISCLAIMER: KID ICARUS UPRISING DONT BELONG TO ME! MELODY AND TUNELESS DO.**

* * *

(Pit's P.O.V.)

Me and Pittoo land and decide to split up. I keep a low profile as I see Phosphera and Viridi crouching behind a cart of cages. I catch Phosphera's attention and she places her and on Viridi. She looks back then stares at me. Pissed off, she was about to say something when I place my finger on my lips. Then I point at the hunters who were coming back with a stallion. When one of them ties the horse to the cart, both then leave, probably out to get another poor creature. Then I ask, 'Hi, Viridi?' She sighs.

'Hey Pit. But I warn you, I'm not leaving without a fight!'

'Huh? No. WAIT! I'm actually here to-'

'-Bring me back? Well it ain't gonna happen any time soon!' She clenches her fist. I know she's gonna punch me so I say,'Help... you...' Well, say isn't the proper term. More like, stutter.

Her eyes widen. My eyes shut. No impact. I slowly open one eye and see her fist centimeters away from my face. I raise my eyebrows in surprise as she lowers it. I see her properly now, I never saw her in person before. She's... She's... BRAIN NOT FUNCTIONING. NOT FUNCTIONING. ERROR.

(Nobody's P.O.V.)

Pit just stands there, staring. Same with Viridi. She lowers her fist, embarrassed. 'Ahem, well. I'm sorry for being rather rash about fighting you but, this means alot to me so I went myself. With Phos,' she smiles sheepishly. Pit finally snaps out of it. 'Ah, well I'm sorry for startling you,' he says.

Meanwhile...

'Umph! Uh! Oomph! Waa!' Melody lashes out, trying to be unhanded. Clawing the hand on her mouth, she kicks and punches, she was finally let go. Standing upright, she sees the mysterious figure un-hood himself. Melody's eyes widen and her jaw drops. Or un-hoods _her_self.

'Fierce little thing aren't you?' She says.

(Melody's P.O.V.)

I can't say anything. I just stare. T-tune? It can't be, she disappeared during the incident. Out of existence. Yet here she is, right in front of me. I stare then do the unexpected... laugh. Real loud. 'My, word,' I breathe. A small giggle burst into big outburst of laughter. the girl opposite stares at me now. I slowly walk up to her stop laughing and embrace her. ' I thought you left me...' I say. She giggles and hugs me back. 'It's great to see you too.' Tune says.

* * *

I'll send another chapter later hopefully it'll be longer


	5. Chapter 5: The Stallion

Hi! Here I am! Lets look forward to, the stallion, the sky and the sister!

**DISCLAIMER: KIU DOESNT BELONG TO ME, THE CHARACTERS MELODY AND TUNE/LESS DO.**

* * *

(Tuneless's P.O.V.)

Yep it's Melody, the weird girl. Not nice way to put her, I know, but perfect way to put her. 'You're safe! Thank the gods!' She said. I scoff.

'You really thought _she_ could defeat me?'

'No,' she sighs, 'I just, its been three years in this forest...'

My eyes widen. She has gone and gotten herself tougher. May be a problem in the near future.

'...And I have been alone all this time, so, its just... YOU COULD HAVE COME SOONER COULDN'T YOU?' She yelled joyfully, playfully punching my arm. I smile softly. 'I'll make it up to you,' I said. I close my eyes and focus, keeping myself in check. Then my dark metallic purple wings then flap and lift me up. I love flying.

(Melody's P.O.V.)

Wait, she can fly? Neat, she can fly! 'You can fly! Remarkable!' I comment. She has a little smug look on her face. 'I can help you to fly,' she said. My face lit up. 'Really?' I breathe. I have always wanted to. She landed and extended a hand. In my mind I screaming for joy! I took it. Then suddenly I hear shouting and screaming, a young girl clearly pissed yelling, ' You better run! Leave these poor animals ALONE!' The stallion before came galloping past and a boy in black clothing running towards the screaming, muttering. He also wore a gold laurel crown on his head. On his back was.. a black _cloak_? Um. Before I could look closely, Tuneless grabbed my hand and pulled me away. 'Hey!' I whispered._  
_

'We have other things to worry about!' She said. 'Like not being seen,' I look puzzled. 'Why can't we be seen?' I ask. 'Cos we'll be hunted down. We have wings!' Oh yeah... I forgot. Because I can't use them, I forget I have them sometimes. Tuneless then drags me away from the dispute. Lets go! That white horse has the right idea!' She grabbed my hand and flew. I held on for dear life and clenched my eyes shut.

(Phosphera's P.O.V.)

We set all the animals free but at the last cage of beavers we were caught. 'Pit, you need to go, cos if they see you're an angel, they think of you as a prized specimen!' Viridi cried, running away. With Pit ahead and us right behind him, we ran as quick as we could. 'Yeah I say smiling wildly. ' We still gotta creep them out. Remember?' 'I'd rather not, at least not now! We have better things to worry about,' she goes on. 'Like surviving these hunters,' We all stop. We're surrounded. Great, no really, revenge has come for me and Viridi.'We can attack...' I whisper into her ear. She shakes her head and nods to Pit, who was as scared as us.

Then, suddenly, a white horse galloped in, charging at the hunters. ' Nows our chance,' Pit hissed, and we ran. Or in my case, flew.

(Melody's P.O.V.)

We are flying, or technically Tune is, away from danger. Only thing is, I think we're a bit too high. All well. Might as well enjoy it. Woohoo!

* * *

There. Done. Until next time...


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited Not

Hi, and heres the story!

**DISCLAIMER: KIU DONT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO THEYRE RESPECTED OWNERS.**

* * *

(Nobody's P.O.V.)

Phosphera flew up to the sky and left a trail of sparks, Pit had Viridi's Power of Flight and Viridi was left behind because she said she had to find Pittoo and grant him the Power of Flight.

'Viridi?'

'Ah, Palutena,'

'Don't go deeper into the woods. I have Pittoo,'

'Good.'

'Phos and Lux awaits your arrival in the east part of the forest, your left.

'Thank you. I shall see you later,'

'Bye, Viridi,'

'Bye, Palutena,'

Viridi walked east and found two white stallions. When they noticed her they trotted over then transformed into stunning creatures, unicorns. The little goddess then uncovered some bushes and revealed a chariot. It was the lightening chariot.

(Melody's P.O.V.)

Ok. Here I am, holding on for dear life as my sister flies higher and higher. I slowly open my eyes. We're in space! 'Woah...' I look around, taking in my surroundings. Constellations everywhere! And the moon, amazing. 'Tune, this is amazing!' I say. 'Huh? Oh, me,' she murmurs. 'Yeah, it's beautiful,' she took me onto the moon. I firmly place my feet down as she lands. 'Don't worry, I activated a zero gravity,' Tune gloats. Same sis. Never gonna change is she?

I walk around, jumping in and out of creators and listen to the silence. I turn to Tune. 'Hey, Tune, Tune?' She jumps and looks at me and points to herself. 'I'm Tuneless,' 'Whaaa...?' I say, stunned. 'Tuneless, as in, you know...' 'No, I don't,' I say dumbly. 'Well, I'm now called Tune so get over it!' she hissed. "No,' I countered. 'I have a right, especially since you changed a nice name to something twisted... um and ah ugly...' I falter as the angel opposite me's eyes's glow with purple energy. 'I will strike a deal with you,' she then murmured. 'Join me on my quest for glory and power, I wont have any harm come to you,' then her wings glowed the same. 'If not, I shall have to leave you here, wouldn't I?' Uh oh. I have a very strong feeling that she isn't joking. 'Umm...' I take a step back. Her eyes narrow. 'Hurry and choose your fate!' I don't like the sound of that. Its like she's urging me to defy her. _Don't trust her. Huh? Don't trust her, honestly, she's talking about taking over the world._ So, she's my sister... wait, are you my conscious self? _Yep._ WHERE WERE YOU THE LAST COUPLE OF YEARS!? _You were fine so I never interfered with you're brain. But now, you can't join her! _Fine, I never wanted to take over anyways. Its evil.

'Are you done thinking it over? I have an army to regroup,' Regroup?

'You belong with me,' Do I?

'I'm waiting,' Your not patient. Like always.

' Melody!' My name snapped me out of it. Been ages since anyone said it...

' Yeah, I'm listening but I'm afraid I have to decline your kind offer,' I say. I see anger in her eyes. 'And, as nice it was um meeting you...' I stop and realise without her I'd be alone. 'Wait, I will joi-,' _NO! _Huh? _Besides, villains are always defeated by heroes! _Now you put it that way...

'No, sorry. I shan't!' Her eyes glow more intensely. I shiver as she raises her hand and points at me. Then a sudden ribbon of mist enveloped me. It twisted around me as I struggled. She then me tossed away! 'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!' I yell, plummeting to my dea- I mean sea!

* * *

This took forever to do! I had no idea wat to do so this came up.


	7. Chapter 7: Laurel Joke

Here we go! Dedicated to my friend Destiny. Which she better appreciate and read the freaking story!

**DISCLAIMER: KIU DOESNT BELONG TO ME.**

* * *

(Nobody's P.O.V.)

Dark Pit flew amongst the white clouds, wondering what to do next. Making up mind he slows down, knowing he has enough time.

Meanwhile...

Melody was falling down and down, tumbling over and over, yet she never screamed. Why? It was all happening so quickly that she passed the moment she was tossed.

Back To Dark Pit...

Dark Pit was still taking his sweet time. Then suddenly, 'Pittoo, Emergency!' Lady Palutena worriedly. 'Look up and extend your arms!' Her cry was genuine so he looked up. There was someone falling. 'What the...?' He flew up and caught the unconscious figure. He gasped as he saw the girl. She had soft brown hair, open and messy, covering her face a lot. Her clothing were ripped and burnt. She was bare footed. She was covered in cuts and bruises covering her. Her wings, wait wings?! Dark Pit did a double take and Lady Palutena exclaimed, 'Wings! And she's female! A female angel!

'Buts there's no such thing... is there?'

'Then what are you holding?'

'Okay! Alright! She's a angel!'

'But they were never seen again after Pandora made her Labyrinth! I wonder...'

'Wait, Pandora's Labyrinth?!'

'Umm, I'll explain another time,'

'Fine. So now what?'

'Hold on tightly on to her and come as fast as you can. I wanna run some tests,'

'She is a living creature! You cant torture her!'

'She seems nice,''

'What do you mean?

'And tough!'

'Answer me!'

'Hmm, she looks brought up well,'

'How can you say that?! Look at her!'

'I am! She looks brought up well as in she isn't dying from starvation or fights. She's just tired and needs some looking after,'

'You got that right,'

'But theres something off about her,'

'What?'

'Nothing,'

'Huh?'

'Nothing. Thats the problem. I can't tell her emotions. I can't see any aura!'

'Okay... She must have been through a lot,looking at the state of her,'

'Yes. Bring her to the temple, I'm going to check on the others,'

'Right,'

'Oh, and Pittoo?'

'Grrr... what?'

'Look after her,'

He looked down to her.

"Okay.'

He flew off, towards Lady Palutena's Temple, hoping that she can explain the girls connection with Pandora.

(Dark Pit's P.O.V.)

Crazy lady. Always leaves me hanging. I glance at the angel I'm carrying. Weird. She's as light as a feather. and I know for certain that there are more then a dozen on her back.

'Uh, leave me... alone...' She stirs and clenches her fists. She struggles softly in my grasp causing me to tighten it. Her wings thrash about and I quickly speed up. She groans again and punches her own leg. Wincing, her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing two emerald pools which I manage to lose myself in.

(Pit's P.O.V.)

'Pit! Guess what, guess what?!' Lady Palutena's ecstatic voice trills through my head. Phosphera glances towards me. 'They invented pizza flavoured ice-cream with chocolate flavoured sprinkles!?' ' ... Ha ha haa ha ha! No!' She laughed and said, 'But seriously, We found a female angel!' I nod my head. 'Uhuh, and like my guess wasnt better!' Phosphera sparks over. 'Female angels are extinct! Theres no way...' 'There is! And she is in pretty bad shape so I'm gonna keep her under my wing for a bit with hopefully no objections,' I groan. What a load of pure nonsense. 'This better not be like the time you claimed laurel crowns can see into hearts!' She laughs and Phosphera looks puzzled. 'Not my fault you're so gullible, Pit!' 'Okay okay! I believe you. After all, you are lady Palutena...'

(Viridi's P.O.V.)

I can't believe what Lady Palutena told me! A female angel! Great! I must go to Palutena's Temple to see her!


	8. Chapter 8: Caught Twice

Hi! Me again! This chapter is dedicated to my friend Lullaby! :D This chapter is about Melody conversing with Dark Pit. She also battles with her conscious which apparently right but dismissed most of the time.

**DISCLAIMER: THE USUAL.**

* * *

(Melody's P.O.V.)

I'm having a nightmare. I think. It seemed so real. It started out as a dream, a quite pleasant one, too! I was reunited with Tune. She took me to the moon and then things turned bad. she changed her name to Tuneless. Then I refused her offer on joining her to take over the world. I mean, I won't stoop that low ever with the gods by treating us that way. Yes, we should do something but NOT that. Thats horrible. So when I said no, she wraps me with a mist of purple, gripping me and threw me off the moon! I knew I needed to stay calm but was gonna die! Then suddenly everything blacks out. Ow. It wasnt a dream.

'Uh...' I groan and open my eyes. And the first thing I see is a pair of intense red eyes. Drawn to them, I just stared, mindlessly. Then the owner of the eyes spoke. 'You look beat,' 'I am beat... ... ... wait! You're the cloaked boy from the forest!' His eyebrows shoot up. 'Cloaked?' I look over his shoulder. _Wings?! _My eyes widen. 'Y-you have wings too?' I whisper. 'He nods. I turn around startled. This ones flying too and they are a bit like Tune-less's wing yet teal-y not purple.

'I better not be dreaming still,' I say to myself. 'You're not. But You know, I have many questio-' 'I have questions too and need them answered. I believe they are more important. Please,' I ask. ' I need to know!' ' Of course! Might as well, I'm listening and will answer if I can,' I smile gratefully. 'Thank you. Okay, first question. What is your name?' 'Oh, a very important question!' He says, sarcastically. 'I must know!' I retort. 'You saved my life,' My voice softens. 'Dark Pit, but now I need to know the damsel's name,'Dark Pit says. I look away, embarrassed. 'I didn't ask for you to save me. What if I fell of the moon on purpose?' He stays quiet for a bit, thinking. 'You fell of the moon?' He says, disbelievingly. 'NO! I mean, yeah?' he looks down to me again. I look away so I won't be held captive in his eyes. 'I won't press on the subject. But tell me _your _name, please,' 'I'm Melody, and its spel no E. My sister always teases me about-' I stop and held my breath. Why would I tell a stranger about my life? Sure, he saved me and all that but- _you seem comfortable around him. _True but, HEY! You arrive at the wrong time always. _I know. But still, I believe you're finally happy to cry on someone's shoulder. _Hey! Rude. But, I guess you're right._  
_

'Ahem. Did I hear that you have a sister? Theres more of you?' 'Huh?' I look at him confused. 'More of me? Theres only me and Tune. How about you? I've never seen a boy angel let alone one who can fly!' 'I, um, can't fly properly. Stressful topic. How about you? Can you fly?' I sigh. 'If I could, I would ask for you to leave me alone. Which is not an option as I can fall,' I say looking down nervously.

'Next question. Where are we going?' I ask. 'Goddess of Light. She wants to run some tests,' 'A goddess?' I yelp. Then I try to get him to let me go. 'Let go! Leave me alone! I don't want to! I don't want to!' I yell. The gods and goddesses left me and my sister! They don't care about us! 'I don't want to be a lab rat!' I wail. I start crying. I turn and cover my head. I don't want to cry in front of Dark Pit. His attitude is rather anti-happy cheerfulness. He's unsmiling and his aura is confusing.

I keep trying to struggle out of his grasp. But he has a firm grip on me. _What are you doing?_ I take it back. I don't want to cry on anyone's shoulder! _Not even Tune's? .._.No. _I sense your doubt. _Um, what doubt? _Your doubt! _I have no doubt, stupid! _Y__ou know, calling me stupid is the same as calling YOU stupid._ You're really and truly..._What? _Right. _And thats showing you're right, too. Because maybe meeting a goddess who has no connection to you is probably a good thing. _I'll be a lab rat! 'I don't want to go to her! Let GO!' And with that I broke free, of my problems, conscious and Dark Pit... uh oh. 'I'm falling! Again!' 'Oh no, you're not!' Dark Pit said, and flew after me and caught me. 'Please, I beg of you, take me to a place on earth, ANYWHERE but where you're taking me!' I ask, or, in putting it correctly, ordered him. 'Please,' I whimper. He stays silent. Nearly always. Then a purple shot comes from nowhere and is about to make impact. 'Move!' I yell and he turns around but by the it was too late. A purple mist binded us together. HELP!

* * *

Longest chappie ever! XD


	9. Chapter 9: Lookalike?

Yay! It's chapter nine! for Mal, I hope you enjoy! :) Everyone too! I really hope so!

**DISCLAIMER: KIU DOESNT BELONG TO ME OTHERWISE THERED WOULD BE ANOTHER GAME!**

* * *

(Nobodies P.O.V.)

Before Melody and Dark Pit were enveloped by purple mist.

Tuneless followed Melody to see what would become of her. A part of her wanted to destroy her while the other pitied her, knowing she was a bit too harsh. But then when she was someone caught her, she dismissed the relief and anger surged threw her. 'She wasnt hurt. Yet she passed out? Maybe she isn't so indestructible after all,' She thought.

'But whomever's carrying her seems as if he could join me in my urge for power. I mean, he has wings like mine yet mine's purple and his is tealy. And his aura is confusing. As if he's incomplete. Which is ridiculous because thats ... unnatural. Perfect. He's gonna be a great addition to my revolution,' So she charged herself and formed a mist from her hands and enveloped them. Melody was awake and her enhanced hearing picked up something and she saw the mist. Warning Dark Pit a bit too late they were engulfed against each over. 'Next time I warn you about something, REACT QUICKLY!' Melody yelled as she struggled. Dark Pit twisted and turned away from Melody whilst she pushed against her hands against his chest. 'It's no use,' A voice clearly stated.

'Sorry for interrupting, lovebirds,' Said Tuneless, flying towards them. Dark Pit stops scuffling and looks agitated towards the newcomer. He clearly didn't want to be seen like this. Neither did Melody. Taking one look at Tuneless caused her to squirm even more. Dark Pit stopped flying to save the Power of Flight. Looking clearly at the new girl, he sees a resemblance. He looks at Melody, who had stopped struggling but was clenching her fists and her eyes were shut murmuring nonsense. he then looked back at The other angel. Difference? New angel was wearing black, had black hair, smoky indigo eyes and a face of pure evil. Honestly, evil was dripping off her like honey, fogging around them.

'And you are?' Dark Pit asked. 'Me?' She questioned. 'Why, I'm Tuneless, though I'm not pleased to see my name hasn't spread around yet after disturbing the peace in the ocean,' 'That was a minor thing. To split the sea for a short time? A god can do longer. Though now I know it was you...' Melody looked startled. 'You split the sea?' She asked, dumbfounded. 'Yes,' Tuneless replied. 'Though after a lot of concentration Posiedon shut it effortlessly. Luckily I have better things to do then being caught by a 'god','

(Dark Pit's P.O.V.)

Melody looked empressed. Then it slowly turned into horror as she tuned pale. 'You have a lo-ot of power for a st-standard angel,' She stuttered. 'Well, I'm not very ordinary, am I?' Melody then said, 'You could have done way worse to me, couldn't you?' That switched me on. 'Hmm, yes. Want a demo?' She snapped her fingers and separated me form Melody. Yes, I was relieved but I knew she was going to do something bad to Melody. A mist appeared around Melody, purple and thickening. I could only just see Melody's frightened face. 'What are you going to do?' She said in a rather sturdy voice which surprised me as I knew she was scared. You could see it on her face. I then brawled against the mist to get to her as Tuneless laughed a poisoned laugh. 'Oh, just, I dunno, TORTURE you, cause you pain,' 'Oh yeah?' Melody replies. 'Prove it,'

And with those words the mist enlarged. Tuneless was adding more. I could see Melody squirming and trembling but yelling, 'Is that all you got?!' I could feel Tuneless losing concentration on me so I struggled out of her grasp. Then I began flying and knocked Tuneless out. The mist began to clear and Melody was there, about to fall. I grabbed her then quickly flew to Lady Palutena's Temple before she could say anything.

'Another question,' She said. 'Are you evil?' that made me stop. 'Am I evil?', I repeated. I was about to answer when Palutena came out from indoors. 'She's awake?' She asked. I nod and move out of the way to show Melody to her. 'Oh, she looks in even badder shape then before!' She exclaimed. 'What happened? 'We ran into an evil lookalike. But the lookalike has powers, this one don't,' Melody sighed. 'She's my sister,' she said, surprising me.

* * *

Yay! Her sister wants to kill her!


End file.
